Donovan Gavin Johnston
"The arrogance of man is thinking that nature is in their control...Let them fight" -Donovan, referring to the fight between his people and SP Donovan Johnston IV (also called Gavin or King Gavin) was an antagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. Gavin was the alien king of the planet world, Gavinonea, and its people, the Gavinites. He was sent to Earth in his youth to be a spy, and then returned to Earth with an army later to try and conquer it. He is also very arrogant and thinks he could beat anyone, as before his return to Gavinonea he told Paolo Martinez and Vincent Bush that they hardly posed a threat. However, he does in fact kind of like the Smartiest Persons, as sometimes he used to team with them before his untimely demise. He was once with Gabi Tam, but that whole situation met a horrible demise. This interaction led to Gavin being hated by many, many, many people, including Diego Guerra. Donovan was also hated very much by Roodfire, who killed Gavin twice. The king was finally killed once and for all by Roodfire's son. Story Youth "I' got this! I'm gonna do it!!!''" - '''Donovan attempting his first front flip Gavin/Donovan was sent by his father, Donovan Johnston III, to spy on Earth because their world was getting dull and boring. He was put in a stasis pod and launched all the way to earth. He landed in a hospital where he met his foster parents. He grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. He didn't make that much friends until middle school. In human form, Donovan went to school with Eric Rolwing as his history teacher. He made some friends and even released an album. Also he became a country-renown front flipper (although it took a few tries to do it). Soon, he got fired for flirting with the circus master's daughter. So he went to college and became a world renown lawyer. He even helped SP get out of a few legal fights. But serving innocent clients justice, Gavin was summoned back to his home world by a Gavinite. At first he had no idea until a flashback occured and he remembered his true identity. So he followed the Gavinite and left in secret. He returned to Gavinonea just to see his father dying. Return of the King Birthright His father was dying of a disease given to him by the Roodinites. Gavin rushed into the room just in time to hear his father say, "Earth...will...be ours...son...now that you know...who you really are...'avenge''' me...avenge...avenge...''" After Donovan III had died, Gavin swore to carry out his father's dying wish: to enslave humanity and conquer Earth. Going back to Earth with all of his planet's armies, he rose a new continent on Earth and called it Gavinonea, after the planet from which he was born. The Gavinite War His tactics were unstoppable, and soon he controlled the entire Pacific Ocean. When the Smartiest Persons had heard of his return, they put all of their war efforts into trying to stop him. Part of the reason of Gavin's return was to get revenge on Gabi Tam, his ex-girlfriend who dumped him before Gavin went to Gavinonea. Out of rage, Donovan kidnaped Gabi and held her hostage on Gavinonea. King Gavin also dispatched his Elite Gavin Knights, who were highly skilled in the art of war. Vincent Bush led a full frontal assault on the Gavin Knights, and waged battle against them. Defeat at Gavinonea But soon, Paolo Martinez, and Vincent Bush, Diego Lamas, and Logan Hall broke into Gavinonea and defeated all the armies. Even Godzilla joined the fight on SP's side. Diego Guerra, Gabi's boyfriend at the time, stormed Donovan's throne room alone, and the two fought an intense battle. Guerra almost lost until Diego Lamas came in and helped defeat Donovan. Broken and defeated, Donovan pulled his troops back and grudgingly went back to his home planet. Other Conquests Later, it was revealed that Donovan's troops were coming back to Earth. This was the second of many, many invasion attempts on the Earth, none of which were successful. He was estimated to attempt conquest about 30 times, each invasion become less impressive than the last. Death at the Hands of Roodfire The last of his last attempts involved provoking Roodfire, who hated Donovan with all of his heart. Roodfire was also trying to take over Earth at this time, so SP decided to play the two against each other. The battle took place in Hawaii, and Roodfire killed Donovan by blowing up the Gavinite mother ship. Successor Years later, Donovan IV's crown was found in the Pacific Ocean and was put in the Smithsonian. However, it was discovered that Gavin had married a human. It was unknown when or where this happened, nor who the human was, but they did end up having a son (going into labor was so strong it killed the wife) and the wife was someone from Gavin's past. The result was one of the most powerful beings on Earth: Donovan V!!! But he was just a baby when Primal discovered the baby's power, and he decided to send it back to it's home planet to never return to Earth. However this was a big mistake. Lawyer Battle Gavin was once again resurrected and came back to earth in a new body that looked exactly like his old self. He then proceeded to go to law school in Tokyo. There he faced many trials that Phoenix Wright had to face. Then he finally came across a lawyer battle with Phoenix Wright. Gavin destroyed Phoenix wright in a law battle and was sent to prison even though he was just the prosecutor (because Michael had framed him). Gavin escaped and approached Phoenix in a dark alley. They fought with there fists, but since Gavin had no powers in his new body, he was such a beast he beat phoenix till he was crying and begging to keep his life. Gavin decided to let the Phoenix live so he could suffer in his own self pity. Gavin then returned to Gavinonea and told the people of his victory and they rejoiced with him and the gavinites gave him the best gift a king could ask for... dollars. Death When Crucis began his conquest he started with planet shoe and planet Gavinonea. Although Gavin tried fleeing and then making an alliance; but Crucis knew his twisted ways and slaughtered him where he stood. His death followed by his planet eliminated a huge threat to Crucis' early years of conquest. Relationships Friends * Unknown wife / mother of Donovan V * Paolo Martinez (before his return to Gavinonea) * Vincent Bush (before his return to Gavinonea) * Logan Hall (before his return to Gavinonea) * Megatron * Gunner Mooren (related brother) * Cody Hwang (related brother) * Otis * Otis 1 * Otis 5 * The Gavinites Enemies * Micheal Blackwell (who he hates most in life) * Paolo Martinez * Vincent Bush * Logan Hall * Gabi Tam (ex) * Diego Guerra * People good at Frontflips * Godzilla * Otis 4 * Otis 8 * Otis 9 * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Kirby * Optimus Primal Category:Villians Category:Main Characters